User talk:LoganWoerner
Archive1 Welcome to my talk! If you have any questions, comments, requests, or anything else, here's the place to tell me. :D Re: Niha Aaaaaaand your brand new talk page is already ruined. XD Glad to hear it. :D Jarodin uses a WIP prototype design which I'm going to be using a lot more of in future for bigger creations. :P As for Niha, however, I'll develop some kind of sleek, lightly-armored custom body especially for her. :P I thought I recalled seeing some debate over how hyper-feminine she was at one point. :P It was a few years so my memory's not so great. I just recalled some complaints being made about her for looking that way. :P I don't think I ever really had too much of a problem though. :P It's a different way to go about using a Tryna and she's original in her own way. You often went to great lengths to make sure her hips were wide enough as opposed to her breasts so I don't have a problem. :) No problem. :P Happy to help. Yeah, I remember those days. At one point I read a series of really critical comments and totally felt like I should come to your side to defend you. :P There's a difference between attractive-looking female MOCs that are done right and standard female MOCs that are made solely to look attractive and serve as eye candy for those with a LEGO fetish. Niha was done right and I always had a soft spot for her and for you for that reason. :P It was a shame that your stories never took off at that time as well and I was genuinely upset when you took that leave of absence. It felt like people had laughed you out and it didn't seem very fair. That's one of the reasons I want to be so supportive of your return. :P But, with all that stuff out of the way, let's talk about Niha's revamp. :D Well, I have something like this in mind in regards to torso complexity. However, this design is far too bulky. I'll think of something better than that though, don't worry. :P I'm going to stockpile all of my pearl/silver TECHNIC liftarms, as well as any useful Metru blue/silver armor pieces I come across. :P Possible appearance of Niha? I've been thinking about adding Niha to Ahpolki's storyline. Mind if I use her in the future? Alright, it might take awhile for me to start it anyway(Especially when I have over a dozen fanfics to finish. XD). A word of warning, she might get some.... physiological scars if she appears. Haha, no problem. :D I'm glad to be able to have such a positive influence over your popularity. :P My claim is attributed to a combination of frequent blog posts, and years of practice seeing stories through to the end. :P I'd really recommend you trying the blog post thing as well. :P That's what I told Vorred at first and look where he is now. :D Silver is indeed a very robotic color. :P I might throw in the odd bit of black as well, though it'll probably be more of an accent color. As for the eye color, you're in luck. I just ordered in 50 trans-neon green stud pieces off of Bricklink. :D Oh, interesting. :D I like the idea to call them blueprints. That really sets it apart from all the other monthly updates going around... which is a trend I actually started way back in 2011 so I'm not really allowed to complain about. XD Fear not. :P I shall go all-out with this creation and I will deliver good results for you. :P Awesome. :D I still don't know how to send personal messages with the new commenting system messing up my inbox, but I'm sure I'll be able to reply to you. :P If absolute worse comes to worst then you can contact me through my brick-link account and we can establish e-mail contact. :) EDIT: Also, should I add a little note in the On trivia section saying I'm going to do guest writing? :P Here, probably should've linked this before but incase you're curious as to what Sellith looks like: Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 20:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's perhaps best if we contact through e-mail. :P Do you have a YouTube account? :P I'll see if I can send you a message the old fashioned way still... Huh... I can't seem to find it. :S Could you perhaps get me a link to your channel please? :P Message sent. :P Did it show up? :P Does it mean subscribe? :P Ah forget it. Let's just go on Mibbit. XD Message received. :P It'll take me a while to read through this though. I'll get back to you in around an hour hopefully. :P Well... that's YouTube's fault. :P We managed in the end and we should be able to continue talking through e-mail for a ''long time before that too gets merged with Google+ XD I see that you actually made Erevayx's page on On's (never thought I'd have to say that) another one relating to an Erevayx (Apocalypse Universe) page? Does this mean you're making an alternate page? ;o The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 00:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Just wondering is all ;) The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 01:19, December 18, 2013 (UTC) For now, just sit and wait and look pretty. :P Thought seriously, I dunno. Right now I want to focus on writing things for Christmas and other stuff. But by next year, something should have happened with the club and yeah. I guess you could flash it around a bit if you wanted. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...I'd definetly be interested in your club, and if you don't already have a storyline ideas for the club I'd be happy to provide some:)Artek the crazy one (talk) 18:34, December 21, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 18:34, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Logan! :D The short story of the Coldest Day has just begun, the Prologue was posted yesterday; with the First Chapter being released later today. I was wondering if you've had time to read it yet, I know you may be a little busy with the Christmas Holiday coming up very soon. If you have the time, could you please look over the Prologue? Thanks, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 18:40, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Just read your message about this new storyline project on BTD27's talkpage... I dig! :D Hmmm, I may have to refer you to my manager on that one. :P To my knowledge, it seems as though That Devious Club is heading in that direction, with that same principle goal in mind. :P I think that, if you discuss it with him, we could accommodate your ideas in the pre-existing Devious Club. :D I'd recommend Toa Jarodin, Toa Brorag, Toa Caliga, Toa Arrea, Makuta Dredzek, Nuva, Vorred, Vorkin, Inrye, Poliaz, Turaga Ronkoz, Morkain, Ramonda and Aescela. :P Well, best of luck. :) I know I could never be that good at drawing. Judging by the Niha comic you created, I'd say you have quite a natural talent already. :P Glad to hear it. :P I consider her to be a very organic character, being a tribal, mythical figure. She's also due to get a revamp soon. I hope you enjoy drawing her. :) Thank you, that really means a lot. :) I've been a crying,mshivering, vomiting wreck since yesterday and I think it's safe to safe I've never felt this low in my life. :/ it was very sudden and extremely hurtful as she won't talk to me for more than a half hour a day now and she won't return the "I loves you's" I keep giving her. I think I'm going into depression. :( But thank you for being here for me and for your support. :P This will be a difficult time for me so it's good to know I have people watching my back. :P I actually had plans to do that, lol. While I'd rather handle such a thing myself, I'm open to ideas and what you had in mind. If I like your ideas we could definitely collab! :D If you don't want to flander your precious plot ideas around here, please send to me via PM on the Wiki Metru Forums. I'm really eager to hear what you had in mind now, lol. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merall You learn much about her character in the comic (especially Patriots, with her role in Uprising being pretty tiny). Other than that there is plenty of information on her page. Just to briefly answer your questions: I see Merall having a rather deep and clear female voice. Always keep in mind that she's battle-hardened and can sometimes be seen as hot-headed, but always fights for what she thinks is right. -- 16:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :D I was going over some plans I had for my story (the Great Storm rewrite) and was wondering if you would allow me to give Niha a cameo appearance in it? --[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] No problem! I've yet to write the chapter that she would appear in anyway, so I guess it's only convenient. :P --[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] Yup, I think that sounds like a good idea. :P I'll work on Niha as soon as I can. Unfortunately we have family over for New Year at the moment and I can't access my collection (which is tidied up in the guest bedroom while they're here) but I should be able to release something in early-mid January. :P RE: A blogpost will be made soon explaining our recent affairs. Thanks for your concern! —link=[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 13:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Loving that Merall drawing! :P Hey Logan! I've seen both the drawing of the black/white Merall and the colored one. I would like to give you a short answer on both. First of all, I really like your drawing style. You make the character looking semi-human, and the way you convert the pieces into actual armor is very cool! However, I can't approve the way Merall is portrayed. She isn't the stereotypical, slightly-clad warrior who shows much skin and is very skinny. I consider her to wear heavy armor and to be quite muscular. But oh well, if this is her way to look like in your alternate universe, so be it. The grey parts on the MoC itself would be some kind of thick cloth and not her skin. I hope this didn't sound as I don't like the drawing! It's just the way my character is shown :) -- 16:55, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Contest Hi Logan, When you have a title for your entry into my contest, let me know so I can add it to the list. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 02:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great. Thanks! Just making sure I have all entries accounted for. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 03:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You may want to check out this and this :P. You have been sent an invite to the TCT MOCPages port :P. I'll fix the errors you pointed out. Now that you mention it, I really could focus more on Imaku's feelings on being non-secluded and whatnot. Thanks for the review. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 23:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC) BTW, could you give me some tips on "Rise of Darkness" so far? I want it to be one of my best stories yet. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 23:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC) On Banner Here, take this and buy yourself something nice. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 07:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, would you mind re-reviewing ''Serenity? I took what you said I totally rewrote it. The reason I'm asking you this is because I don't want everyone thinking (especially new users) that I am a bad writer :/ May I use Niha in one of my seven Lost Lights stories? Glad you like it. :P This look is replacing his Tryna form. The chat is clear right now. If this user is offending you then I'll ask him to stop/issue a block if I have to. No biggie. :P Bonkle is meant for kids so, really, he shouldn't be doing that on the chat. I'll put a stop to it if he does it again. Why hello there. Thank you for the warm welcome back. :P Hmm, this certainly does sound promising, but I'd like to hear more about it before I give anything the green light. Feel free to drop me an e-mail. :P Do you still have my address? Hello! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not very popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. :D Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) hmm, just wandering about something I stumbled across, what is this 'all-out war' about? MAZEKA (talk) 14:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hello Hey there! I am new to this wiki and was surprised to find that you live in Virginia, which is also where I live! Nice to know there is another bionicle fan in Virginia! :) Stupid Tildes I forgot the Tildes in my Virginia comment... :P Max the paranoid android (talk) 02:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Character swap contest-Niha Hi Logan, I just came to say this cause I got assigned Niha for the character swap contest. I am pretty pleased about this cause Niha was the character I was hoping for and I have what I think would be a good idea for a story, but I thought i'd check it with you first. So, I am doing some research into this, but Niha seems to have a lot of history + stories about her. Her main goal seems to be to become 'real', I think you were planning something like that and I just wanted to check whether that has actually happened? I also came to check if you've done/are planning to do something similar to my idea (which I will get too), I don't want to mess up anything you've got planned, or for it to turn out you've already done something similar. My idea is to do a story based on her travels through the alternate universes, trying to become a real Toa. On her travels, she ends up in one universe where, well... basically lots of people offer her the chance to become 'real', whilst they are actually manipulating her for their own goals (this is not one group, but several all with different aims). Basically, with her trusting nature and her being Naïve, she gets into a whole mess of trouble. I was thinking this is the sort of thing you may have done (well, something similar) and thought I should check this with you first, sorry for the lengthy message. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being ok, thanks :D MAZEKA (talk) 11:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA Mask of Creation Hey! I happen to be looking for people to write screenplay for some episodes of my upcoming stop-motion series Mask of Creation. I just wanted to ask if you're interested in being part of the writing team for this series?